


Prank Week!

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always female Marauders, F/M, Female James Potter, Gen, Male Lily Evans Potter, Marauders era, female marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY:"Remy Lupin had a head ache.This morning she had found Jane Potter wrapped up in a spello-tape cocoon, and stuck to the wall outside the Great Hall muttering about "That mangy mutt!".It could only mean one thing.Sirius 'Siri' Walburga Black had initiated prank week.Seven days out of the school year the werewolf hated more than anything else. It was the week the Marauders weren't The Marauders, they went against each other, pranking no one else but their fellow pranksters, they were as good as enemies."





	

 

Remy Lupin had a head ache.

This morning she had found Jane Potter wrapped up in a spello-tape cocoon, and stuck to the wall outside the Great Hall muttering about "That mangy mutt!". It could only mean one thing.

Sirius 'Siri' Walburga Black had initiated prank week.

Seven days out of the school year the werewolf hated more than anything else. It was the week the Marauders weren't _The Marauders,_ they went against each other, pranking no one else but their fellow pranksters, they were as good as enemies. Each Marauder took a turn to initiate Prank week. This year was Siri's turn and she started it off with a bang, pranking no other than her partner in crime. Who was sitting beside her boyfriend, Lyle Evans, obviously plotting revenge. The red head seemed to get paler and paler as the doe animagus continued to talk, it was obvious her revenge was going to daunting.

Remy winced just thinking about it. She herself was sitting with a few Hufflepuff's as she always did during this time of year, so she could minimise Wormtail's window of opportunity. That was how Petra fought back, through food. She was buddy buddy with the house elves and usually slept in the kitchens during prank week. Jane slept in her boyfriends dorm and she and Siri ran the risk of staying in the same dorm. Better one Marauder than three she supposed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by an alarmed shriek, looking over toward the Gryffindor table she saw Siri patting her now bald head. One look at the laughing Petra Pettigrew, Remy didn't have to look far for the culprit. That was Siri's mistake, underestimating Wormtail, but spending nearly seven years pranking with them, she'd picked up a few things. She went about it the right way too. When pranking, you humiliate the target by going after their favourite feature, whether it be their charms aptitude, or in Siri's case, her looks, that she used to charm people for information...or a snog.

Remy was almost certain that if Petra were to be sorted again, she would no doubt be placed into Slytherin.

'And so it begins.' She muttered dejectedly, thinking about all the embarrassment she would suffer through during the week. The Hufflepuff's surrounding her gave her sympathetic nods.

* * *

'Babe.' She muttered through kisses, all she got was a grunt in response.

She tried again three times and by the fourth time she was getting frustrated, so she did the the most logical thing she could think of, she flicked him on the ear. Hard.

He yelped in response. 'What the hell, Jane?'. She'd never interrupted their snogging before. Hell she was usually the one who brought it to his dormitory.

'As much as I love _Jane and Lyle time_ , I can't afford to be this vulnerable right now. The girls are probably planning to strike at any moment and I have to be one, no _five_ steps ahead!.' She said looking over her shoulder as if any of the Marauder's would suddenly pop up and _Avada_ her the second she looked away.

'I think you're being paranoid.' He said laying a particularly teasing kiss on her throat. Then another behind her ear, then another on her cheek and finally her lips.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes.' She breathed after he broke off the kiss. Really? He couldn't put _that_ much romance into every kiss. She quickly forgot what she interrupted him for and continued to kiss him.

That was her first mistake.

The continued their..uhm, _quiet_ _time_ until Jane heard a faint _clunk_.

Jane snapped right to attention. 'Did you hear that?' She whispered furiously. Great! She let Lyle distract her and now she was _dead_!

'It was probably just Filch.' Honestly. Her friends were not around _every_ corner, but it was his first prank week with her so maybe he was wrong?

She listened for a few minutes before finally agreeing with him. Maybe she was _too_ paranoid this week, but it was their last prank week at Hogwarts so she just thought Siri would want to go out with a bang. She decided if anything else suspicious happened she'd investigate.

Her second mistake.

As they got back to their coupling, neither noticed the silvery powder streaming through the key hole of _their_ cupboard.

* * *

'GET BACK HERE, SIRIUS WALBURGA BLACK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A WOMPER RAT AND FEED YOU TO THE GRINDELOWS!'

A _very_ silver and green Jane Potter screeched. Behind her a matching Remy and Petra. They were running fast and gaining on the conniving little flee ridden mutt! She could have done anything and she chose to turn them into Slytherin's! Genius as it was, it was embarrassing to turn green and silver in class with your boyfriend not far behind. At first she thought it was Snivellus but then got rid of the thought when Lyle turned green. The little grease ball was in love with him, even if she called him a m... _that name_ in fifth year.

Siri kept her pace. She had a stitch in her side but she just lifted her knees higher, she was not going to be hexed for her successful prank! Granted, Lyle wasn't apart of the plan but all around it was a success. Right now she wished she had the invisibility cloak or The Marauders Map but noooooo it _had_ to stay locked in the bathroom cupboard in their dormitory until the end of prank week. Stupid rules.

It was still totally worth it.

She then crashed into a first year and fell on her arse. This must be that _karmbla_ (or whatever) nonsense Evans usually preached about.

'Now we've got you!' Screeched an irritated Remy, jumping on the grey eyed _demon_! Of all the pranks this was by far the most embarrassing, she had been talking to John Abbot, the boy she had fancied since 5th year, when _BAM,_ Slytherin colours!

A hair loosing hex.

A skin changing spell.

A babbling hex.

And finally a tail giving curse. Courtesy of the Marauders spell book.

Remy, Jane and Petra each left with a smile on their face while a blue-skinned, bald, babbling Siri stumbled to her feet swishing her tail angrily.

* * *

'I love you sooooo much.' Grinned a dolled up Remy Lupin to a smug, nerdy Ravenclaw by the name of Anthony Macmillan.

Anthony Macmillan, a 7th year Ravenclaw, who was a stuck-up, pretend-to-be know-it-all, who had a pimpled, greasy face, slicked back hair and clunky glasses. He was the most opinionated asshole in the house of the 'Claws.

'No! _I_ love him! You don't even _know_ him!' Cried Jane Potter, wearing make-up and a school skirt. Both which she never wore, even in her pursuit of Lyle Evans. Preferring the natural look and grey trousers, that though did hug her legs, gave her a rugged tomboy look. Now she looked..well, _girly_.

'You're both kidding yourselves! He loves me and I love him! Why else do you think we were snogging before our classes?' Sighed a love struck Siri Black with her hair that was _always_ down in a high ponytail that highlighted her features that were distinct traits of the Black family.

'He's using you, you...you Jezebel!' Screeched Jane, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to call Siri a slut or slag. She shook herself, this was the woman, no _girl_ who was trying to steal _her_ man!

'Uh! Can't you two let me have anything?! Jane has Evans, and you Siri have been shagging Marlo McKinnon since 4th year! You're practically together! Why can't you be happy for me!?' Sobbed Remy.

The onlookers gasped. Siri Black and Marlo McKinnon _shagging_? Since _4th_ year? _The_ Siri Black? The frigid ice queen?

A secret kept for four sneaky years, gone because of a few drops of Amortentia.

'Okay, that's enough, this prank week has gone too far! Macmillan reverse what ever you did to my girlfriend and her friends.' Lyle Evans exclaimed stomping forward to grab Jane, while a very pissed off Marlo McKinnon grabbed Siri. She _snogged_ Macmillan, the only way he could console himself was with the knowledge that she wasn't acting like herself and it was prank week. This had love potion written _all_ over it.

'Don't insult prank week!' Siri.

'It's tradition.' Jane.

'No, it's _stupid_! I love you Anthony!' Remy.

That confession seemed to spark a whole new fight about _whom_ loved Anthony the _most_ with some _minor_ defending of prank week.

'It's not my fault they all find me irresistible, I saw this coming since 5th year.' Claimed the entitled bastard.

'He's so smart.' Remy murmured as the others stared at him like he was Merlin's gift to women.

'Help me drag them to the hospital wing.' Lyle said to Marlo, as John Abbot stepped out of the crowd to help grab a kicking Remy.

Macmillan seemed a bit put out and annoyed that three of the most beautiful girls in school, that were willing to do just about _anything_ for him at the moment were being dragged away to be 'fixed'. They were fine the way they were right now in his opinion.

'Oh you found them! Thank Merlin! I just about lost hope, I've been looking for nearly an hour! Took my eye off them for a minute to use the bathroom!' Shouted a relieved looking Petra Pettigrew entering the hospital wing.

She took her eye off them for a moment and they practically stalk Asshole Anthony? She knew she should have hid the target board(that had Macmillan's picture on it, for a future prank)! After all the instructions on the potion said " _Make_ absolute _sure that you are the first thing your future love see's or else they will be influenced by pictures or even_ people _around them_!" They saw Anthony Macmillan's picture with a red target and immediately thought he was the _one._ Well, at least one of them did and influenced the others with compliments to Anthony's person "isn't he a dreamboat?" "He's the hottest guy in Hogwarts!". But in her defence she thought that she removed every picture of possible love intrests, she just didn't think (foolishly) that Macmillan was love intrest material, especially for her three beautiful best friends. Of course looks didn't factor into love potions, look at Amortentia's creator! Petra swore that sometimes she was such a ditz, maybe even a bigger one then Bertha Jorkins! _And that's saying something_! She thought to herself.

The prank was _mildly_ successful though. The girls did get embarrassed and it was very entertaining, but it wasn't how she planned it.

Siri was supposed confess her love for Marlo in public, do some embarrassing things and when it eventually wore off, her and Marlo would come out as a couple and hopefully make it official. Petra gets the credit for an _insanely_ great prank and Siri gets her soulmate.

In the end, Siri and Marlo _did_ come out as a couple. Kind of. She just wanted her friend to trust that someone could love her the way she deserved. Siri probably thought that not making their relationship public knowledge would somehow lessen the blow if things went tits up, but Petra was not going to let her friend pass up on Marlo when he was so accepting and loving of her just because she was scared!

Then Remy was going to confess to John Abbot her feelings for him, because _dammit_ that crush had gone on long enough. Petra did _not_ need another _Jane and Lyle_ , thank you very much.

And Jane.

Well Jane was going to be doing stupid things for Lyle again solely for Petra's amusement. She couldn't just leave Jane out could she? That would be rude!

'Petra! You're a GENIUS! How much did you give us? _How_ did you get it to us? Our food? I've been getting mine straight from kitchen, watched the house elves prepare _every_ meal I've ate so far, but you still got it to us you, evil little mastermind! You look like a Puffskein but you have the mind of a Slytherin!' Ranted Siri from underneath Marlo's arm on her hospital bed.

Jane and Remy smiled at her too, they didn't look mad at all, especially as it seemed they were getting...uhm _special_ care from Lyle and John, respectively. Remy looked if she was about to faint as John brushed hair from her face.

They spent a few more minutes discussing Petra's prank until Madam Clemming, the school nurse came bustling in with an extra concentrated dose of _hate potion_ to counteract the effects of the love potion, especially one as potent as Amortentia.

 _Macmillan better stay away from them for a few days, with that potion in their systems,he'll be no better than Snivellus_ Petra thought in good humour _._

 _'_ Can you three not be in here nearly every week? I'll have to get name plates for you're beds again, just to make sure you have beds to fall into, while you are bloodied,battered and concussed. Why can't you be more like Miss Pettigrew? She's been here once or twice a year from her total stay at this school. That's a fraction of a fraction of a fraction compared to _one_ of your records!' Then she began her spiel of love potions and how on earth had Dumbledore not banned them yet? This was her _fifth_ love potion incident this year and it was only a few months into the term!

She wasn't wrong, they _were_ really dangerous. They could after all be compared to the _Imperius curse,_ takingaway someone's free will over their own feelings, twisting them so they believe something is natural when it is completely artificial, like someone making that person believe they love them and practically controlling them. It was a wonder that they weren't banned all through the Wizarding World but then again the Ministry always claimed that the potions were just " _Tools of horseplay, after all, what harm could love do_?".

'Well I'm all fixed up, I'll be going, see you next week Molly!' Grabbing Marlo's hand and running toward the exit, clearly still high off the hate potion's intensity.

'That is Madam Clemming to you Sirius Black!' She shouted back half-heartedly, seemingly giving up on taming Siri's rebellious spirit after no progress through the years.

The girls all left the hospital wing, prepared to bring their best for the next day.

The last day of prank week.

* * *

The first prank of the day was Remy Lupin's.

She charmed all three girls clothes to run away from them, so they were stuck in their pyjamas for their morning classes.

The student body of Hogwarts seemed to get a kick out of Jane Potter's sky blue pyjamas with little snitches, bludgers and quaffles flying across the fabric every five seconds.

Siri black was less then amused by the comments thrown her way and made it perfectly clear that anyone who commented on her silk night trousers and shirt would get an elephant trunk for a nose.

Everyone (minus the evil Slytherin's) seemed to comment on Petra's "adorable" footy pyjamas. Every time someone brought it up she went red and stuttered out thanks.

The second of that day, was Jane Potter's.

She hexed the three Marauders to sing the muggle song "Bohemian Rhapsody" in the middle of Defence against the Dark arts in perfect acapella.

Where ever they went it seemed people began to hum the song and then burst into laughter.

Siri and Petra's pranks converged at dinner.

Petra's consisted of jinxed gravy that made the eater gain animal features.

Jane was sporting a snout.

Siri with goat horns.

And Remy a beak.

Siri's prank _also_ consisted of food but it was less about _eating_ food and more about _wearing_ it.

Every dish in the hall simultaneously flew at Jane, Remy and Petra as if they were food magnets. Jane made the best of it by flinging herself at Siri and bringing her into the food pile.

That was how their last prank week at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended.

With all the Marauder's laughing, sitting in a circle, covered in food, on a mountain of food, three of them with animal parts, while the rest of Hogwarts watched.

With empty stomachs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried very hard to keep in mind that Wormtail is not evil yet and they are all best friends, young and naive. It was surprisingly hard.
> 
> I know Sirius doesn't have a definite love intrest but I figured Marlene (Marlo) McKinnon was a safe bet and aren't they cute? I've never read Sirius/Marlene fanfiction but I am strangely becoming attached. So would you like to see more of that in the future? And JILY? More of that?
> 
> When I'm writing the characters I try not to be too OOC but they're girls so I think their personalities would be a little different then usual. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm sorry, I'm trying. Send in anything you would like to see with these characters or any situations :). Oh and does anyone wanna see Harry? (Yes he is still a him, it will only be this era that's genderswap) Talking to Remy or Siri in Grimmauld Place?
> 
> Review with you're reactions to it please! It's okay to criticise, I'm a big girl, I can take it, as long as it's feedback about the story or my writing.
> 
> Bye! :)
> 
> -Irelandlover!


End file.
